Maybe
by MissBetsy15
Summary: Ginny has always thought that the famous Harry Potter could never like her,but what if maybe just maybe he did?


Hi yaa! This is a short cute one-shot I wrote in like an hour. So I hope you enjoy:] Please Review!

Have you ever read those fairytales where the princess gets her charming prince? Well, the thing about fairytales is that they're NOT real. My names Ginny Weasley and I'm sixteen years old. I have six older brothers, yes, I know what you're thinking. SIX OLDER BROTHERS? I've gotten used to people's reaction to that. But sometimes it's quite annoying, some boys won't even talk to me because of them. I like to play to play quidditch and I hope that when I graduate Hogwarts I'll go Pro. Oh yeah, and I'm in love with my brother's best friend. His name is Harry Potter or as other people may call him "The boy who lived" or "The Chosen One". But to me he'll always be Harry. Every girl at Hogwarts pines for him just because he's who he is. I've liked him since the first time I saw him, which was at King's Cross station his first year. I didn't even know he was Harry Potter until Ron came home for the summer and told me all about him. I met Harry when he came that same summer, of course my brother decided not to tell me this and I walked in the kitchen to see him there sitting in my seat. I was completely surprised, I didn't know what to say so I ran back to my room. For the rest of the summer I couldn't talk to Harry without blushing or stuttering. The same year Harry saved me from Tom Riddle. After that I felt more comfortable around him and we started having more conversations together, and in time we became…friends. Then during my forth year at Hogwarts and Harry's fifth year I heard a rumor. And it was about him and Cho Chang. People were saying that they were now dating, I honestly couldn't believe it so I went to the one person who would know the truth. Harry Potter. He said they had only kissed and they were going out the next Hogsmade trip. I was heartbroken, had I really thought that the famous Harry Potter would ever like little Ginny Weasley? His best friends little sister? Hermione told me that I should just take a break from liking Harry and wait for him to wake up and smell the roses. I told her I had no bloody idea what she was talking about. She laughed and said it was a muggle saying. I took her advice and started dating Michael Corner, it didn't last long but it took my mind off of Harry for a while. In the end Cho and Michael ended up together. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by someone calling my name behind me. I turned around to see the one and only Harry Potter. "Hey, Gin!" I loved the way he said my name.

"Hey, Harry." I said as my cheeks grew red. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans today. I could see his muscles through his t-shirt. My cheeks grew even redder just thinking about it.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to lunch with me." He said looking back at the castle then back to me. Merlin! Was Harry trying to ask me out?

"Umm, where exactly?" I said trying to not sound too excited.

"The Castle." He saying a bit confused.

"Oh. Yeah, right. Okay." I said disappointed. I was so sure he was going to ask me out. As we walked back to the castle we fell into an uncomfortable silence. We kept looking back and forth at each other thinking "Do you think he/she knows I was staring?". After what seemed like eternity I couldn't handle the silence anymore.

"Har-Gin" We both said at the same time.

"Err…you go first." I said. Wanting to know what he was going to say next…I mean it could be anything right?

"Look, Ginny I know you don't really like me that much but-"

"What?" I said interrupting him. What the heck were people telling Harry. "Harry, who the heck told you that? I've like you since YOUR first year at Hogwarts!" I said looking down, embarrassed.

"Really?" He said tilting my chin up so I was looking up at him. I was suddenly aware of our height difference which had to be at least 5 or 6 inches. "I like you too. And I was actually trying to ask you out before but it didn't really go as planned." I couldn't help but smiling.

" I thought you'd never ask." I said smiling again. He took my hand and we walked back to the castle. Maybe I was wrong all along, A guy like Harry Potter could like me.


End file.
